Starting Over
by mpfatima23
Summary: Set after Allegiant. She got a chance for a new life and she took it, leaving her past behind. She was happy until she had to go back to the place everyone thinks she is no longer alive. Having to make up for what she did in Chicago she has to face her past again. Will it finally give her peace or will it destroy her as it did years ago.


**Prologue**

 _"Victim appears to be wounded by gunshots."_

 _"Doctor! We need a doctor!"_

 _"She is dying."_

 _"What can we do?"_

 _"Get rid of the bullets!"_

 _"Tris!"_

"That's my sister! What is going on?" Screams Caleb.

"Sir we are trying to treat your sister hang on tight. We are trying to save her." Says one of the nurses as another nurse tries to pull Caleb back. Cara comes rushing noticing the commotion. "What is going on? Caleb, what's wrong?" She asks. "Tris got shot! She got shot and is going to die and its going to be my fault. Damn it! I knew I should've went in." He says. "Caleb it will be fine. Tris will-"

 _Beep._

A flat line.

Cara and Caleb both turn towards the room where Tris is and see the doctors stopping their actions. They start to remove their gloves telling the two: she's dead. Caleb turns to the room and sees all the nurses and doctors cleaning up. "Oh no. Everyone just arrived back. I'm going to go tell them the news." Cara didn't want to leave him alone but she had to make sure to give Caleb some space and warn the others. Caleb didn't respond and started to walk into the room.

"Sir. You really shouldn't be in here. It can-"

"Shut up. Let me have one last moment with my baby sister." He said. The doctors and nurses look at him and just agreed to it and they continue cleaning. "Oh Beatrice." Caleb grabbed her still warm hand and began to sob. "Remember when we were little," he said and at that moment Matthew and Amar was at outside the room, listening in, "you would always dance around and get all excited when you did something new with dancing. You one day did this kind of leap that you saw in this book that I got from the library. You got excited and I felt so proud that i made you feel that way. Oh, Beatrice! Don't leave me!Caleb began sobbing. He had her hand to his chest cherishing one last moment with his sister. Matthew didn't want to intrude but Amar was already walking in.

"Caleb, I wanted to say that everyone just got the news. No on is going to come in here. I. I am so sorry Caleb." Says Amar. Matthew then steps in to the room. "She was a strong person. Stronger than anyone here. Not only a hero but a girl who was kind enough to save lives." He says.

"Yes but I want her-" Caleb starts to say but he stops as one sound came loudly into the room.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was slow but there and Caleb felt a twitch in the hand he was holding. He let go and saw the nurses and doctors in the room swarm the body and push Caleb back. Amar, Matthew, and Caleb couldn't believe it they were just still in that room as they started to treat her.

"She is alive! I cannot believe this." Says the doctor. "Lets move her to one of the more secure and better equipped rooms. Hurry!"

"But doctor, we already send her death information to the morgue. It must already be in the system." Says one of the nurses.

"Not now. Our priority is to keep her heart beating. Let's go!"

Everyone starts to press buttons and start the move out. As they move out, Caleb starts to follow. "Caleb!" Says Matthew. Caleb turns to look at him. "Go." Says Matthew. "I'm going to help you settle this mess. Just go. I will meet you in a few hours." Caleb gives him a questionable look but decides to just keep going than to question. Amar nudges Matthew. "What are you going to do?" He asks him. Matthew looks at him and says exactly what Amar was thinking. "We are going to make Tris Prior disappear."

•••••

It was late at night. Caleb wondered if anyone noticed he wasn't with Cara or anyone. He has been with Tris all this time. She was okay. Doctors said that she will be waking up soon. He was so happy. Happy that his sister was still breathing. He heard approaching footsteps then Matthew appeared. He looked at Tris first smiling, then at Caleb.

"I have some things to talk to you about. Things that can only be kept between us and Amar. He knows too." He says sitting next to where Caleb is.

"Knows what?" Caleb asks.

"Everyone knows Tris is dead. Well they think she is still dead and we are keeping it that way." He says. Caleb frowns at him in confusion."What? Why? Why are we not telling people that she is alive?"

"Well, I got to know Tris the time she has been here. I'm not saying I am best friends but I got to know her well enough that she doesn't want to live here anymore. I got to know what she is like and I can see that if she ever had a chance to start over she would take it. She can leave to a far new place. She can start over. Far away, miles away she can live a new life. The world is not all in ruins like David said it was. Far from it. I know a place where she can live and everything will be provided for her. She can live under a new name. New. Just a new life."

Caleb couldn't believe it. Tris with a new life.

"Would I still be able to contact her?" He said.

"Yes of course. As long as you keep it a secret then yes you can still connect with her."

"Why not give the chance to other people as well like Tobias. He will want to be with her." Said Caleb.

"Yes he would but him and everyone else would be too afraid of what lies out there. They want to feel safe and they feel safe in Chicago. She doesn't." Said Amar.

"No one else?" Asked Caleb. "No one else would know about this arrangement?"

"No,no one but you, Amar, and I will will know. Its a new life. Away from here. When she wakes up I will talk to her." He says. "Goodbye." Matthew leaves Caleb thinking about what Matthew said.

•••••

Tris was being blinded by a light. She was sore. She had a headache. She needed to pee.

She quietly groaned and looked around the blank room. She noticed someone next to her and saw that it was Caleb sleeping. She began to sit but felt pain in he next and back. "What happened? Where am I?" She thought to herself. She hear a groan and saw that Caleb was waking up. Caleb opened his eyes and say that he was looking to wide blue ones. He sat still, looking at a very confused girl.

"Beatrice. I mean Tris. You're awake. Are you okay?" He asked as he sat up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Umm, I guess." She said with a rasp. "Where am I Caleb? The last thing I remember was getting... I am supposed to be dead..." She said.

"Yes and you did died."He said. Tris looked at him with a confused face. "You died and then somehow you came back to life. Know one knows why but you came back to life. They treated your bullet wounds and other than some scarring and blood loss, you didn't suffer any other physical repercussions. It was a miracle Tris." He said.

"Oh." She said. "Where is everyone? Did we-"

"Tris, everyone still thinks you're dead." Caleb said. He was waiting for a scream. An angry look. Something that will say that she didn't want to leave her past behind. But all she said was.

"Oh."

 _Hmm. Maybe she does want to have a new life._ Thought Caleb.

"Yeah." He said. He smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back. "Umm, I meed to pee." He laughed and called in a nurse to help her. After that, the doctor did some test on her and so far everything was looking good. All of her functions were working and the staff couldn't believe it.

"Hello." Said a voice in the doorway. It was Matthew and Amar. They walked in and Tris was very confused. She thought everyone believed she was dead. "How are you Tris?" Said Amar.

"I'm okay. I guess. Someone explain what is going on? Caleb I thought you said everyone thought I was dead."

"And everyone does Tris, except us three. I have a proposal for you." Matthew says and he then goes on to explain everything to Tris. From what happen when she got shot, to her sudden revival, and then the plan that he and Amar has come up with.

"Start over? New identity, new home, new life?" Asked Tris.

"Yes. You can finally get the chance to leave the chaos behind and you can still contact the three of us. No one else will ever know. Everyone will think you're dead." Said Matthew. Tris lays back and frowns. "Its your chance to start over. Your chance to be not Tris." Said Amar.

Tris started to think. She wondered about what will happen in her absence. Her friends. Tobias. She will no longer see Tobias again. She will no longer be Tris Prior. She had been thru so much in such a short time and she had seen so many die. Some because of her. Her home is destroyed and her heart as well. She knew. Knew what her decision would be.

"Okay." She said and she looked up at the three shocked faces. "I want to do it. I want to leave me behind. I will disappear but I get to see Chicago one last time. I won't talk to anyone or see anyone, just the city." Matthew looked Amar as if asking if that will be okay. Amar nodded and so did Matthew.

"Okay. How will this work?" She asked.

"Well since there has been many experiments, you are not the first one to change your life. There is a special program for that sort of thing. New America, the country we live in is in support of the discarding of the bureaus. This program helps people make sure the bureaus and their past never get to them, though that won't matter with you since this bureau is being shut down. They make you a new profile, new name, passports, birth certificates, and other important documents. Amar and I provided money to make sure you have the best living situation at a very new place. Since you are a very important person, the government had no problem with that. With the documents you can get a job, get an education, travel, etc." Matthew explained.

"Basically, we have you covered. All we need to do is get you there." Said Amar.

Tris nodded and smiled. She looked at Caleb and extended her hand to hos. He grabbed it and they both smiled at each other. "Okay. Lets do it."

She was scared but yet excited to say goodbye. She knew all the hearts and lives she was changing for doing this. It was selfish, but maybe she deserved to be selfish. She deserved to have a new start. One where her parents, friends, and people she loved died. Even after she died another great person in her life died. "Oh, Uriah". She will miss him. She will miss Christina. She will miss... him. As she looked out the window she saw her city roll on by. This was the last time she will see it. She made a stop by abnegation and said her final goodbyes. She will miss it but no enough apparently to stay. She had to say goodbye to Caleb as he had to stay. They were the only they had to each other.

A few hours went by and Tris was woken up. "Tris. Wake up." Said Amar as he gently shakes Tris up. She opened her eyes and see they have stopped. "Tris, we have arrived to our destination. More to explain inside." Matthew said. They got out of the car and into a large building in an unknown place. Tris noticed people walking around, in the dark night, laughing or just simply walking on their own. She saw Matthew and Amar go inside the building and quickly followed them. Inside there were people walking around smiling as they walk to some room.

"Hello we have an appointment to see a deliverer." Matthew said to a woman behind a desk.

"Name please." She said. "Tris Prior." Matthew said.

"Yes, we are expecting you. A deliverer is ready for you. Third door on your left."

"Thank you." Amar said. They walk to the room and notice another lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hello I am deliverer 9047. My purpose is to deliver your new life. Which one of you is Beatrice Prior?" She asked.

"I am." Tris said. The lady looked at her and beckoned her to sit. "Welcome Ms. Prior. I just need some information about you and we can get your documents, money, and other situations that we must settle before you head your way. Now can I get your birthday."

"Yes, its April 13." She said.

"Great, age?"

"16"

"Okay and now I just need a hand print and a signature and we can get started on the identity information for your documents." They then proceed to do just that. "Amazing. Now, we do have a few options for names but if you have one in mine we can do that too. Here is a list." She said handing a tablet to Tris. So many to choose from but she couldn't pick. "You can use the shuffle. It will show you options when you press it." Said the lady. Tris looked at the tablet and saw the button. She pressed it and told her she is just going with the first one it shows her. It didn't matter, it was new.

KENDALL HILL

"That is a nice name. Has nice ring to it. Are you okay with this name?"

"Yes. Its perfect."

"Good. I will put that as your new name now this is is going to sound a bit crazy but would you like to change your physical appearance?" She said. Tris looked up, confused. "What? What do you mean by physical appearance? Like the way I look?" She asked. "Yes! You're a 100% GP. You are a perfect candidate to receive permanent physical changes. With the new technologies we have today and our new knowledge of genes we now have serums we can inject that permanently change some physical qualities such as hair, eyes, and height. These have no side effects and are you will be getting shots anyways so might as well have some that are going to do you good. I had my eyes changed when I was a child. It's not a bad process at all." She said with a smile./p

"Umm... okay sure. I'll do it." Said Tris.

"Great. Lets get started. What would you like to change?"

"I want my hair to be brunette. My eyes green. And I want to grow a few more inches. I want to be at least 5'8. I want to look like a different person. I don't want to look at the mirror and recognize the person I want to leave behind. I don't want to be that person." Tris said tears coming down her face. The lady gave her small smile. "Okay we will administer them now."

 _Needles and a slight burning sensation later. Tris felt different already._

"Okay. The changes take a few minutes, except height. That one takes a few weeks but you will grow. Once your hair and eyes change we can get your picture taken to put on your passport and other documents and hand you the rest of your documents and we will send you pn your way. Your friends chose your new home for you so hopefully it is to your liking." Said the lady.

 _A camera here and some signing there._

"Okay all set. It was a pleasure meeting Tris Prior. From now own, there is no more Tris Prior. There is only Kendall Hill. May she live a long, happy life." Said the lady and the three outsider went on their way out. When they passed a bathroom Tris stopped and went inside. Tris went straight to a mirror and gasped. With just two changes her whole face seemed different. It made her nose smaller, lips bigger, her skin looked more radiant and a bit darker. She felt new. That lady must have added more changes because this was more that a change to hairs and eyes. It was too different. More change than she expected but she liked it. This was more permanent and newer.

Tris was no obviously no longer alive. She was replaced by someone newer, better, and stronger.

Now, she is... Kendall Hill.

••••

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading the prologue I hope to have the first chapter ready soon but I will probably only update once every two weeks so bear with me. Tris will always be Tris but just know she goes also by Kendall Hill. This is set after Allegiant, so around 4 years after. One thing that you readers may be upset about is that there is no FourTris. I know but please don't kill me with a pitchfork. I just never really liked FourTris to be honest, I like the idea of Tris with someone who really helps fixing her and not someone that makes Tris remember of her past. There is a happy ending though but its not a FourTris ending. If you don't like that just don't read it.**

 **But if you like it as it is well you are in for some drama and some new kinds of characters. There is romance also so get ready for that.**  
 **Enjoy reading.**  
 **:P**


End file.
